Logan (Fear)
Logan, also known by his nickname Desert Foxhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrEaLvjcdX4, is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is the co-owner of the Wittington's Denim Company and Clayton's former partner. He serves as the primary antagonist of Season 5. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Texas Nothing is known about Logan's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He lived somewhere in rural Texas, where he met Clayton. Together, they became owners of Wittington's Denim Company. Post-Apocalypse While at first Logan agreed with his friend Clayton's charitable nature and aided Clayton and some of the other truckers desired to help people. As time past he decided to betray Clayton and left the factory at some point, founding his own group. Season 5 "Here to Help" Logan sends a message to Morgan's group asking for help and claiming his place got surrounded. Following the group crashing on an unknown territory, Logan calls Morgan to ask him what happened and is told that they are coming to help him. However, when the group arrives at the truck stop they find the place empty. Sometime later, Logan arrives at the denim factory. He heads inside and finds supplies, beds, movie requests, and Althea's tapes. He sends his crew to the front gate, armed with guns, to force the rest of the group to leave the factory and take their boxes with them. Logan then calls Morgan from a radio and says he is the "L" in "C&L" which is the logo on all of the trucking equipment. He admits he never shared Clayton's world view and he made them fly to the furthest truck stop he knew of so they could take over without a fight. Alicia reminds him they crashed a plane to help him and Logan says he is just trying to reclaim what's his instead of hurting them. He cuts off communication and walks away. "Is Anybody Out There?" In a flashback, Logan responds to Morgan's radio calls for help. In the present, he examines the lid of a box with Clayton's motto on it before receiving a call from Doris. She and Logan's crew confront Logan, having torn apart the factory in search of something that he promised them but they can't find. The group demands to know what they are looking for, threatening that the next hole they dig will be for Logan's body. A while later, Sarah returns to the factory to find Logan, sporting a black eye, leaving. He tells Sarah that she can have the place and Sarah asks for his help to use his convoy to light a runway for the returning plane of Morgan's group. Logan refuses to help and Sarah shares the story of how she stole Clayton's truck and the regrets she has every day from her actions. Sarah insists that Logan will also regret what he has done if he doesn't help them, but Logan leaves, unmoved. That night, as Morgan talks to a woman calling for help over the radio, Logan interjects and arrives alone to talk. Confronted by the angry group at gunpoint, Logan tells them that they need to listen to him if they want to help the woman on the radio. Logan explains that the hurricane and the general state of the world are causing problems, making it so that people can't get where they need to go anymore and it's only going to get worse. Clayton knew it was going to happen and set some people up to cultivate a resource to help rectify the situation. Gasoline is going bad and Clayton wrote down the location of his place in his journal. Logan had thought he could find the journal at the factory, but he was wrong about that. Luciana confirms that they have the journal and Logan states that if they give it to him, he can take them to the place. Logan states that his convoy would kill them all if they knew he was there and, with a look at Sarah, tells them he has things he has to make up for too. "You want to help people? Help me find it. Or they're gonna beat us to it," Logan tells them, suggesting they find the location first. "Channel 4" Sometime later, Logan was left behind on the road by Morgan's group after they found the oil fields he was talking about and discovered he was just using them. However, Sarah was kind enough to toss him one of the boxes. Somehow, he managed to reunite with his crew and together they started looking for the group to get their revenge. A while later, Logan arrives at a truck stop with his crew where Wes is filling up on supplies. He tosses his worn-out boots to Wes, telling him that that's what happens when you walk two hundred miles. Logan has Doris take Wes' gas and demands to know where the oil fields are. Wes insists that he doesn't know and he isn't with the people on the tape, claiming he stole the gas. Logan admits that he likes him but has his people shoot up Wes' motorcycle so he can't follow them. Logan tosses him a radio and orders him to call Morgan's group for help with escaping an approaching herd and to tell them that they are making more enemies than friends out there, while his crew has more bullets than they know what to do with. Logan and his group then drive away, leaving Wes behind. "You're Still Here" Logan and his crew make a roadblock to ambush Morgan and Althea. He says he won't move until they divulge the location of the oil fields. Morgan explains they're trying to help their friends but Logan declines. As they leave, Logan taunts to Morgan that helping other people won't make him feel better about not helping his wife and son. Morgan tackles him into the truck and holds his stick to his neck but Al stops him. Logan warns if he doesn't want people in his business then he shouldn't record it. He also tells them that they're in over their heads, and he still wants to help people on a bigger scale and was the one who came up with the "take what you need, leave what you don't" help boxes. Morgan releases Logan and leaves with Al. At night, Logan and his crew break into the bank vault where Morgan and Al hid the group's tapes. He wants to watch them in order to find out where the oil fields are. "Ner Tamid" Logan sends some of his crewmembers to distract the caravan while he and a group go to the oil fields, having finally found their location. A while later, Logan is informed by Rollie that the convoy are as far away as possible. Logan smiles to Doris and smashes his truck through the gates of a quarry towards the oil rigs. "Leave What You Don't" Logan will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Logan has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"Here to Help" *"Is Anybody Out There?" *"Channel 4" *"You're Still Here" *"Ner Tamid" *"Leave What You Don't" References de:Logan (Fear) Category:Texas Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Antagonists Category:Wittington's Denim Company Category:Leaders Category:Bandits Category:Alive